veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Brookheimer
Amy Brookheimer is a political staffer who has served twice as Vice President's chief of staff, under both Vice President Selina Meyer and Jonah Ryan. She was the campaign manager for Jonah Ryan's 2020 presidential campaign. Amy has a long history serving under former President Selina Meyer, having worked for Meyer while she was a Senator, serving as Chief of Staff while Meyer was Vice President, and serving as Deputy Chief of Staff to Meyer after she was out of office. She also served as Deputy Campaign Manager for Meyer's 2020 presidential campaign, and the official Campaign Manager for Meyer's 2016 presidential campaign until she resigned and became a lobbyist. Amy describes herself as "the Vice President's trouble-shooter, problem-solver, issue-mediator, doubt-remover, conscience-examiner, thought-thinker, and all-round everything-doer." But she's keen to point out that when she's doing her job well no one knows that she's doing it all because the role is largely anonymous. She is the deuteragonist of the HBO original series Veep. portrayed by Anna Chlumsky. Description Amy Brookheimer is widely regarded as one of the sharpest young political operatives in the country. A perennial fixture on the Hill’s annual Hot List, Brookheimer has a long association with Selina Meyer, having previously served as her chief-of-staff when Meyer was vice president and then as the campaign manager for Meyer’s presidential campaign. Most recently, she was the campaign manager for Nevada gubernatorial candidate Buddy Calhoun. A graduate of Denison University, her hobbies include jogging and Pilates. Background Personal Amy has one sister, Sophie, who has three children with two different men and who works at CVS. She has very little personal life to speak of. Sometime prior to the start of the show she and Dan Egan briefly dated. It is implied that Amy still has feelings for him. Professional Amy attended the University of Pennsylvania from 1998 to 2002. In 2002, she was a server at "Shakey's Pizza" and joined the office of Senator Selina Meyer in 2003. Later that year, she would become Chief of Staff to the Senator. Career in politics Vice President's Chief of Staff (2013 - 2015) After Hughes and Meyer win the 2012 presidential election, Amy becomes the Vice President's chief of staff (despite having worked with Selina before). After an unsuccessful 'full disclosure' attempt and being responsible for the firing of a smiling secret service agent, Amy is almost fired, but stays on after claiming that she was the one to have a miscarriage rather than Selina. Amy, worried about how little of a personal life she has, begins dating Ed Webster. Selina's office jokes about how Amy dating Ed angers Dan. On Amy and Ed's first date, Jonah approaches Ed and jokes that he's happy their relationship is "messing with Dan." When Selina announces she isn't going to run alongside Hughes in the 2016 election, Amy considers having a life at home with Ed, but quickly dismisses that after Selina says she's going to run, with Hughes announcing he won't run for re-election. Amy competes with Dan to be named Selina's campaign manager, including inviting everyone over to her apartment to have her support in the fight. Unbeknownst to both of them Selina is actually considering Bill Ericsson. However, when Ericsson rejects her Selina picks Dan to be her campaign manager as he happens to be in the room when it happens. Amy is able to manipulate Dan into having a nervous breakdown in London, causing Selina to name Amy as his replacement. Selina Meyer's 2016 presidential campaign After becoming campaign manager, Amy begins focusing on the upcoming debate and primaries. Despite coming in second place in the debate, Selina loses the Iowa Caucus. After Hughes announces he is resigning, Amy continues to run Selina's campaign. After Amy learns that Thornhill is dropping out, she is worried that if Thornhill drops out, Chung will get his votes. With the Thornhill campaign in turmoil, Thornhill campaign manager Bill Ericsson jumps ship and joins the Meyer team, replacing Jim Owens as Director of Communications. For the first half of the fourth season, there is a great deal of friction between Ericsson and Amy. When Selina brings in Karen Collins to the team, Amy is consistently bothered by her presence. At the 2016 Democratic National Convention, Doyle announces he'll be leaving the ticket after inauguration day. Amy is the first to mention Tom James as a possible running mate, but Selina decides against this, bringing in Chung and Maddox as possible contenders. With Selina considering Owen Pierce as a running mate (on top of Karen's commentary), Amy has a nervous breakdown and quits. Lobbying & return to the West Wing Following her nervous breakdown, Amy goes to work as a lobbyist in the same firm as Dan, working for Sidney Purcell. She and Dan work illegally for the Meyer administration to crush Selina's unpopular Families First Bill. Because of a mixup, Congressman Moyes discovers that Amy and Dan are lobbying on behalf of the Meyer administration which results in them testifying at a congressional hearing in Testimony. Bill Ericsson is scapegoated and later sent to prison. On the night of the election, Amy is on the CNN panel alongside Dan and Greg. However, after early results seem to imply that Selina is losing the election, she leaves the CNN studio to be by Selina's side. When Selina cries after learning that she might possibly lose the presidency to Tom James, Amy is the one who comforts her. After CNN projects that the election will end in a tie, Amy calls Dan to put a good word in with Greg, in case Selina loses and she has to continue her TV work. Amy stays on as a consultant to the Meyer administration but is reluctant to rejoin the team until she realizes that Selina wants to hire Candi Caruso, a younger brilliant woman. Amy heads up Selina's Nevada recount. She hires Dan to help her and, while there, engages in a flirtation with him and invites him up to her room only to discover that he has already slept with her sister. Amy is successful in getting the Nevada ballots recounted only to lose the state after missing ballots favour O'Brien. Back in D.C., Amy is tasked with heading up an investigation into who called Selina the c-word, despite almost everyone seemed to have done so. Amy later joins Dan as part of Jonah's congressional campaign staff and helps him to be elected to congress. When Selina fails to win her bid for president Amy goes to wish her goodbye and is dragged onto her helicopter as she departs Washington leaving behind her new boyfriend Buddy Calhoun. Buddy Calhoun's 2018 gubernatorial campaign (2017 - 2018) In late 2017/early 2018, Buddy Calhoun announced his campaign, challenging Nevada Governor Hoyt Steptoe as he runs for re-election in the 2018 midterms. Amy, engaged to Buddy, ran his campaign, until he withdrew in February 2018. They broke off the engagement shortly afterwards. Deputy Chief of Staff to Former President Meyer (2018 - 2019) After calling off her engagement, Amy moved to New York to serve as Deputy Chief of Staff to Former President Selina Meyer, the first time the two would work together in over a year. The relationship between Selina and Amy grew more hostile during Amy's return. Despite confiding in her after the closing of her library to run for President, Selina showed little respect to Amy and vice versa. In October 2018, she and Dan shared a brief fling and she became pregnant. Despite initially wanting to raise the child, Amy decided to have an abortion. Selina Meyer's 2020 presidential campaign When Selina Meyer announced her presidential campaign in the spring of 2019, Amy became Deputy Campaign Manager. During her tenure as Deputy Campaign Manager, the relationship between Amy and Selina grew more and more contentious. Amy received no support from Selina in regards to her pregnancy and was constantly at the receiving end of insults about her weight, increasing the hostility between Selina and Amy. Jonah Ryan's 2020 presidential campaign (2019 - 2020) In May 2019, Amy agreed to join Jonah Ryan's 2020 presidential campaign under the condition that she be made campaign manager. Jonah was selected to be Selina Meyer's running mate in the 2020 presidential election. Vice President's Chief of Staff (2021 - ???) Amy served as Jonah Ryan's chief of staff until his impeachment sometime during his vice presidency. Quotes "The left hand has no idea what the right hand is doing and the freakish middle hand is repeatedly punching me in the tits!" "Ma'am, you need to get your shit back together." "You are the worst thing that has happened to this country since food in buckets and maybe slavery." Gallery 507-3.png Episode-23-03-1920.jpg Episode-19-07-1920.jpg Episode-25-03-1920.jpg Episode-39-1280.jpg Offices and distinctions Category:Characters